the watcher
by bleuboxes
Summary: The sooner they get rid of those stupid aliens that want to kill the both of them the better.


Martha Jones rarely ever got jealous.

She usually never really has anything to envy; her heart is more often than not content with what she has. But now there is this feeling that's tempting her to rip out that woman's throat as she watches her and the now human Doctor fall in love with each other.

She knows that it is stupid to believe that he could ever be romantically attracted towards her; he has only just lost his Rose Tyler, who seems like quite the woman, and she knows that she will always be very special to him.

But, still, that's no reason to keep his hearts to himself.

Then here he goes, telling her to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while being a human; he's even left her with a list of guidelines to follow in the TARDIS. And with one month left of being a one hearted person, he's gone and fallen in love with some human lady that bosses her around all day, telling Martha to clean the floors.

And you know, Martha is really getting tired of getting trampled over like shit.

Even William Shakespeare himself wrote a sonnet about her – that had to count for something. It wasn't that she was an ugly person (well no one had ever personally told her that she was ugly) or that she had an awful personality – it was just that he was always so wrapped up in this Rose Tyler person (or this new love interest of his) that he never really noticed her.

Sure, he saw her, but she was sure that he just saw her as another companion in the long line of companions to come. And it wasn't like she was anything special; she was just a medical student that just so happened to help him out when he was in a situation and he decided to have her string along for his universal journeys to make sure he's acting like and ethical being.

And she knows that she's exaggerating that quite a bit; he was constantly telling her how brilliant and clever and witty she was. It was the platonic way the he looked at her that made her feel like crap all the time. And seeing him look at that woman made her head and heart spin.

And god, she was so love struck by this man who's never even going to give her a second thought that it hurt. It hurt her so much to see him so happy with someone who isn't her and to have no previous recollection of her.

So she tries her best to be a good friend for her Doctor, not this human that shares his face; she cleans when she's told to and she only speaks to him when she's spoken to. She endures the cruel words of the boys at the stupid boarding school during the First World War. She even tries to convince him that this other woman is a good match for him, no matter how much it pains her.

But that is what you do for the person that you love. She wants to make sure that he's happy, even if she isn't part of his joyfulness.

And she's learning to accept that she isn't the center of his Universe; he's timeless and she's just a mayfly in comparison which she's perfectly content with. She's going to have to leave him eventually, and she'd much rather be her heart broken than his, because he'll have to live all those years feeling the loss of her and all those other lovely people, like Rose Tyler, that he's lost or gotten killed.

So she sucks in all the jealousy and anger and hatred towards Joan Redfern and tries to be kind and considerate, because that's what the Doctor would want her to do. She needs to be the best person she can be, because he's going to break Joan's heart, and though she's been wishing for that since day one, she can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her because that's exactly how she's been feeling for quite a while now and it's not very enjoyable.

And finally the Family is onto them and the day's come where he actually very much needs to open that damned watch that contains the Time Lord part of him and that stupid woman doesn't want to let "John" go. Martha leaves because she simply can't stand anymore of the soap opera that's going on so she leaves the little village house and keeps watch outside with the boy, Tim.

She hears Joan crying, even from outside, and she wants to feel bad for her but she can't – it's not her fault that the woman had to go fall in love with a human that isn't really a human. Then there's a weirdly low melodic sound, and she knows that something has happened, secretly, she hopes that he's opened the fob watch. He leaves the house, followed by Joan, and bids her farewell, and an 'I'm sorry'.

Martha tries her best to apologize for the death of John (and the sort-of rebirth of the Doctor), and it comes out sincere, because it is. She's sorry that this woman has had to go through all the pain that Martha has to go through every day.

But, it's not her problem anymore. The sooner they get rid of those stupid aliens that want to kill the both of them the better.

So the Doctor and her adventure into the Family's spacecraft; her Doctor, that clever man, plays human, which fools them for long enough that he is able to turn on the ships self-destruct. (They weren't too thrilled about that.) They escaped; but her Doctor is able to capture them and put them into their own little versions of hell, sort of like what he's done with her heart.

But, they're gone, and so is Tim and Joan and all those other stupid boys and teachers; now it's just her and the Doctor alone in the TARDIS, just as before and as it should be. He looks so content and happy at the console that she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face.

It's a shame that he's only ever going to think of her as a best friend. (She'll eventually grow to feel quite mutual about the friendship thing. Who knew that Rose's ex-boyfriend was so attractive?)

* * *

 **GEUSS WHO'S FINIALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO WRITING A NEW DOCTOR WHO FAN FICTION?  
(me and way more people, but you know I really haven't had a muse for this fandom in a while so)**

 **Okay, so it's not whouffle, :( but I've really been wanting to write a fic about Martha's unrequited love for Ten in the beginning of their travels. Honestly, when I first 'met' her this really annoyed my, but its something that as a writer I find really quite fun to work with.**

 **So if you liked it please leave a nice lil or large review, or favorite! it means quite a lot to me as a write and its really appreciated.**

 **thanks so much for reading!**

 **bleuboxes.**


End file.
